The Shadow of the Autobots
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: What felt like a bad day from my death turned out to be a crazy change of events. Primus wants me to help him aid the Autobots defeat the Decepticons in a war on Jasper, Nevada in the Transformers prime series. No longer human and now Cybertronian, I decided to help Primus on aiding the Autobots win the war. However...I have a feeling that I may not be alone in this. (Self-insert)
1. Enter Dante aka Dark Blade

(A/N: inspired from the transformer prime stories fate calls, Friends, a teenager with a gift and a song from YouTube called life ends where death begins.)

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

The name's Dante Vera. I'm a 23 year old fan fiction writer living at Conneticut and this is how my normal life turn to a badass yet almost crazy life. How you may ask? I'll explain...

It was 10 in the morning and I was visiting my mother for the week to spend some time with my mother as my grandma went to the hospital to check on her condition. Nothing seriously thankfully but the doctors wanted to do some tests on her just be sure she's doing fine.

Anyway enough about that. The place my mother lives in is the worse. Not the house but street she lives at. She lives in the projects and that place is never safe at night. Gang fights and murders go on which is probably the reason why the police patrol the street occasionally to be sure nothing happened in the street. It always worries me of my mother's safety.

"Dante. I'm going to go shopping. Keep an eye on your little brother, Marc, okay?" She said as she put on her coat.

"Sure thing, ma." I sighed.

My mother walked out of the house and went to Stop and shop that's across the street as I just casually started doing my transformers prime story that people were so eager to see more. I'm not going tell you too much about my time with my brother because what my business with my family is personal and I don't give information about it but I will say it was the usual brother bonding like him being a pain in the ass and having fun playing video games.

Then...the incident happened...it was about 11 in the morning when my brother went to go to my neighbor's house to talk to his old friend when I hear loud tire screeches. I rush out the house if something happened and I see a red Chevrolet driving a full speed...heading straight at my brother. I ran at full speed as I shouted at my brother to move out the way. He didn't hear me because of those fucking earphones he had on...so I pushed my brother out of the way and as he fell on the sidewalk...the last thing I saw was the car driving towards me at full speed.

*CRASH!*

That was day I saved my brother's life and the day I died...But I did remember hearing my brother...crying of my dying life...then darkness...

"Awaken...young Dante..." said an old wise voice.

I weakly opened my eyes as an unusual flashing light surrounding me...was this heaven?

"God? ...am I in heaven...? ...am I an angel?" I mumbled.

The voice chuckled a bit.

"Many cybertronians call me their saviors and many indeed call me a god. But they all know me as Primus." He said rather hearty.

"You...you're Primus...?! The creator of Cybertron...?! Why am I here...?!" I asked rather shocked.

"I have brought you here in hoping you can help me after seeing your bravery of saving your brother. Because of your sacrifice, he now has better future along with his family. The driver who killed you gets imprisonment for his crime. That is why I think you're the right human to help me..."

"...as long as my brother's safe...that's all that matters...so why am I here...?" I sighed.

"A war has begun between the Decepticons and the Autobots and I need your help on assisting the Autobots in winning the war." He said with seriousness.

"And you expect me to help them in this form? I'm just a human." I objected.

"Who says you will assist them as a human? Perhaps you get a good look of what you're current form then perhaps you understand what I'm trying to get at." I hear him chuckle.

"Wha...?"

I looked what used to be my hands turned to servos. I look at my body as I got up to see that my entire has become Cybertronian. I'm almost as slim as Arcee from Transformers prime, a tattered cloak on my back and I have seeker wings?! I touched my frame to see if I have a similar frame design as Arcee's and it turns I have. Helm design same but the only difference is that my body color design is black and white.

"Great...I'm a seeker..." I frowned.

"Correction...Triple changer and a cyber ninja no less. I thought it would be necessary to aid you against your foes." He said.

"I see...well this may take sometime to convince the Autobots about that. Since I hear that most seekers are Decepticons."

"I'm sure you will gain they're trust in time. We need to give you a new name since you are no longer human." He suggested.

After some thinking I finally came up with a name...

"Dark Blade." I said with a smile.

"Very well, Dark Blade. I will contact you every solar cycle or deca-cycle to know your progress. Good luck..."

Just like that, the flashing bright light surrounded as I closed my optics for a bit. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in the desert of Jasper, Nevada.

"Guess he wasn't kidding he would put me in the prime series." I mumbled.

I look at the ground and I see a nodachi and the classic ninja gear(Shurikens, smoke bombs and Kunais.). Now I thought...am I being like my OC Darksplicer? I was right...sort of. Hidden blades on my wrists laced with poison, the nodachi can turn to a sniper rifle, naginata, grenade launcher and dual Kamas. So in a sense I'm sort of based on Darksplicer.

"Nice...at least now I can defend myself." I said as I equipped myself with my nodachi and my ninja gear.

I decided to keep wandering the desert to avoid confrontation of the Decepticons as I transformed in my vehicle form(that is the same motorcycle model as Darksplicer's and Arcee's) while activating my holoform. I turned on the radio hoping to lighten up my mood the first song that started playing was "The man who sold the world" by Midge Ure (Studio version).

"Thank you, Kojima, for such an amazing song..." I smiled.

Now I just play the waiting the game for something to happen...turns out the wait was worth it...


	2. Joining the Autobots

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

I hear the sound of the groundbridge activating somewhere on the desert making me wonder if it was the Decepticons or the Autobots. Thankfully it wasn't close but I can tell it's not too far either. I turned off the radio as I deactivated my holoform and transformed back to my robot form with my nodachi at the ready in case I encounter any cons.

As I cautiously walked around the desert, I hear blaster fire near me as explosions were being set off. I activated my stealth camo as I rushed where the fight was taking place. Turned out it was Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead fighting some vehicons.

"Don't let the Autobots get to the neutral!" I heard one of the drones shout.

Oh cool...I'm getting famous already! ...Sarcasm. at lunging speed, I sliced two drones heads split in half with my nodachi and stabbed the last one in the spark chamber killing the drone instantly. As they're bodies fall lifeless on the ground, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead had shocked looks on their faces.

I sheathed my nodachi as I deactivated my stealth camo with a serious look on my face.

"Surprised?" I asked.

Arcee quickly got back to her cool and collected expression and crossed her arms. The hell did I do now?

"You could've been here sooner." She said with a smirk.

Oh for fuck sake...Not this scenario...

"Really? That's all you have to say who saved you're aft? I'm not familar of the human terrain and already you're talking foolish." I glared.

"Whoa, kid. Can't take a joke?" Arcee said as she held her servos up defensively.

"Depends on how you say it." I rolled my optics.

"Cee. He's a seeker. I can see his wings under that cape. You sure we can trust him?" Bulkhead asked rather concern.

"Correction. A triple changer." I said before Arcee could say a thing.

To prove my point I turned to both vehicle forms for land and air and turned back to my robot form.

"I'm currently not part of any faction that's going on if that's you're concern." I said with seriousness.

"We would like you to join the Autobots after seeing you in action those cons. Our leader would like to have a word with you if it's okay with you." Arcee said.

I can't act all hyped up just cause I want to join the Autobots cause it might get them suspicious so what I did was kept a calm composure like Prowl from Animated.

"...Very well. You've peeked my interest. But no funny business. I'm already on edge with the cons trying to find me and I don't want to take my temper on you if you do something suspicious." I said with seriousness as I turned into my motorcycle vehicle form while activating my holoform.

"Fair enough." Arcee sighed.

They turned their vehicle forms as I followed them to their base by the secret passage from the first episode. We passed through the tunnel and finally got in base and there he is...Optimus Prime.

I turned off my holoform as we transformed back to my robot form with Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Optimus looks at me with curiousity as he approached me.

"So you are the neutral, correct?" He asked me.

"Correct." I nod.

"Optimus. You should've seen him in action. He was amazing. Killed three drones with speed and stealth in a nano second." Arcee praised me.

Optimus seemed surprised about that and then asked me...

"Who taught you how to fight?"

"Master Yoketron. Master cyber ninja of the cyber ninja corps." I said with seriousness.

Silence...they looked shocked to hear me mention Yoketron's name. Hell even Ratchet stopped typing and looked at me with shock.

"What?" I said breaking the silence.

"Yoketron's Corp trains Autobots in stealth. Are you sure you're not an Autobots already?" Arcee said.

"No. I never knew that til now. I was young before the war...never had a family...nor did I had a home...Yoketron took me in and treated me like a sparkling of his own. He taught me everything to defend myself from my foes and would always call me his successor cause of my skills of the arts of the cyber ninja. I don't know what happened to him during the war." I said as I closed my optics.

Silence again...

"...what is your name?" Optimus asked me breaking the silence.

"Dark Blade."

"Dark Blade. We wish that you can join us in restoring peace in this world from the Decepticons and any threats that attempt to harm it. Will you join us?" Optimus said with seriousness.

"...of course. My blade is yours to command." I said as I opened my optics.

Optimus smiled as I felt glad that I'm joining the Autobots for the first time.

"Welcome, Dark Blade, to the Autobots." Optimus said.

"It's an honor to serve you, sir." I bowed.

(A/N: if you studied Japanese culture when they bow to their superiors then you should know why.)

2 hours later, Arcee lead me to my new room as I see her smiling at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Just glad you can join the team." She chuckled.

"You sure I'm not attractive to you or something?" I asked rather unsure.

"Ha ha...very funny. By the way, why were you on edge before?" Arcee asked me.

"Pretenders."

"Oh..."

"The moment I thought I was safe the next someone you know literally turns out to be a machine in disguise working for the cons. I was never safe no matter I go cause of them." I sighed.

"I see...at least you won't be dealing with them now that you're with us." She smiled.

"Right." I smiled.

"Oh I forgot. The kids would probably wonder who you are." She gasped.

"Kids?"

"Yeah. They got caught in the mess with the cons so we decided we protect them from danger. You should meet them when they get here."

"I'll think about it...I'm still trying to calm myself from the battle of those drones."

Arcee nods and left me as I got in my room.

I sighed as I sat down on my berth.

"Welcome to your new life...Dante...cause every thing you knew is going to change real soon..." I mumbled to myself.


	3. First mission (1 of 2)

Chapter 3

(Dante's pov)

A couple of hours later after collecting my thought, I walked out of my room and saw the kids Arcee was talking about. Jack, Miko and Raf.

Miko sees me and for Primus sake she rushes to me like the perky child she is and was playing the 20 question game with me like she did with Bulkhead. When I stayed quiet the whole time not responding knowing that I was in no mood for it, she was about to get into a tantrum when I said as I looked right at Miko...

"Sokudo o otosu, oshaberi. (Slow down, chatterbox.)" I said with no emotion.

Now...I speak little Japanese that's no surprise but when did my voice sound exactly like Takaya Kuroda?! Who would've thought being in a cartoon series can do that to you...? Anyway, She looks at me shocked to hear me speak to her and was to retaliate probably with a verbal lashing when Jack intervened.

"Sorry about her. She's always like this." Jack apologized.

I just nod as Jack and Miko went back to the sofa with Raf. Miko just glared at me but couldn't beat the glare I gave her so she backed off.

"Raf. Miko. Jack. This is Dark Blade. Our new recruit. A cyber ninja of the cyber ninja corp." Optimus said.

I just nod as the kids just stared at me rather in disbelief but looked scared. I can't blame them. If I saw a cyber ninja and he was looking serious the whole time, I would be scared too.

"He's scary...is that why he looks serious all times?" Raf asked.

I just nod. The kids look at each other scared or probably surprised to see me the most serious mech ever.

"Dark Blade has a very good history with his former master according to the database we found about him. Though the database says Dark Blade was dead during the war but that was already cleared up knowing that a cyber ninja can cover their tracks from their enemies." Ratchet says as he continued using the computer.

So they checked if I was telling the truth. Thank Primus they bought it. Glad I don't have to explain things like a prisoner.

"Wow..." Jack, Miko and Raf said with surprise.

Half an hour later, I was ordered to accompany Arcee and Jack on a routine mission to investigate something in the woods. It's been a long time since I remember that episode and it's Predatory...

"So Dark...does the training you learned any similar to the ninja training as the one in Japan?" Jack asked me.

"In a sense. Yes." I nod.

"Wow. It must've been difficult to learn." Jack said with surprise.

"I was a young sparkling at the time and was the first student to learn all the training sessions my master would teach me." I smirked.

"Sparkling?" Jack asked

"Cybertronian term for child." Arcee answered.

"Whoa. That must've been rough." Jack said.

"Not really. He was a kind master and knew when to go easy on me when I was a sparkling. It was only rough when I slacked off and didn't do what he told me to do and would always tell me to do some exercise at a certain amount of time with no break."

"Sounds like something out of a martial arts class." Jack said with a sigh.

"In a sense yeah."

We walked around the woods a bit til we made a halt. I know what this was going to happen next. After looking at the scanner to check if it was accurate, Arcee sees a crashed ship as she narrows her optics to get a better look at it.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Jack asked.

"Not sure. Dark. keep an eye on Jack. I'll be right back." Arcee ordered me.

I nod as Arcee went down the hill as she got near the ship.

"I don't like this. This could be an ambush." Jack said rather paranoid.

"...there's no need to worry. I'm already with her."

"Wha-? Oh. Right. Cyber ninja." Jack sighed.

"Right...my clone is already at the crash site. Right now we need to find a safe camping site in case the enemy shows up." I suggested.

"But what if the enemy shows up?"

"I'll be watching from the shadows." I deadpanned.

"Okay..."

Good...that's one possible situation dealt with.

(Arcee's pov)

"Arcee..." I hear Dark right next to me.

I quickly look at him and nearly jolted of how close he was.

"Dark! What are you doing here?! Didn't I tell you to stay with Jack!?" I yelled at him.

"I am."

"What?"

"You're talking to a clone right now. The real one is with Jack." He sighed as if he was losing patience.

"I don't need your help."

"That's what they all say before something goes wrong."

He starts to walk in the ship but as I was about to tell to stay out of it...shock which turned to anger in a nano second. Quick glance of what he's looking at made me looked shocked.

"I can't believe she's here..." He growls.

I walk next to him and her give him a serious look on my face wondering if he really meant it.

"You know her?"

"Yeah...I know Airachnid...Tortured my brother just so that cons could find me and the rest of the neutrals. I got him out undetected but my brother almost lost his sanity cause of the torture...the wounds he had...Primus...it was horrible...I thought we lose hope on healing his wounds..."

"He survived right?" I asked him rather worried where this was going to end up.

He was silent for a bit and closed his optics with a sigh.

"Yeah...just lost a bit of sanity..."

Primus...

He opens his optics and looks at me rather concern.

"I'm going to take a wild guess you lost an Autobot comrade as well from her." He said rather emotionless.

"How do you know!?" I growled.

"She wouldn't stop gloating how she snuffed an Autobot's spark when she was interrogating my friend. It disgusts me that a femme like her exists."

I wanted to question the subject more but suddenly I hear a loud...

*BANG!*

"What the-?"

"Found her." Dark growled.

"Where?" I asked him.

"Can't be sure. She's moving too much for me to pinpoint her location. But I will say that she's near Jack." He said as he looked at me then looks away.

"Jack?! No! Come on! We have to save him!"

"Way ahead of you." He said as he vanished.

"Hang on, Jack. I'm coming."


	4. First mission (2 of 2)

Chapter 4

(Dante's pov)

10 minutes earlier.

Jack was in his tent as I started looking around with my sniper rifle making sure Airachnid doesn't get to Jack while in stealth camouflage. I told Jack not to talk to me ahead of time while I'm in stealth camouflage so that the enemy doesn't find me. I want to give that bitch a taste of her medicine.

I waited patiently after some time and let me tell you. It paid off. Like the hunter she is, she stalks around the forest and notices Jack's tent with the sadistic grin she had. I steady my aim at her and stayed calm. She got closer slowly heading towards to the tent but before she had the chance to do anything, I fired a shot at her that sent her flying away and on to the ground. She gets up in complete shock as I deactivated my stealth camouflage.

I get off the ground switching my sniper rifle into my Kamas as Airachnid sees me back with her sadistic grin.

"So the cyber ninja finally makes his return..." She said rather sadistic.

I remained silent keeping my cool as much I wanted to kill the bitch and as expected, her response was her chuckling. The fuck does she find funny?

"Silence. Of course. As expected from you. Won't be long before you scream for mercy." She said as lunged at me.

She strikes at me with her claws aiming for my spark chamber but I quickly dodged out of the way and sliced her shoulder making her cover her wound making her back off a bit.

"You little..." She growled.

"Back off..." I said with no emotion.

"So the silent cyber ninja finally speaks...but what's this? You don't have the Autobot mark on you...how intriguing for a neutral to be protecting a mere human." She suddenly smirks.

"That's funny coming a Decepticon who tortured my brother during the war just to find me and my comrades."

"Ah...so you remember that? How I made him scream in agony...begging for mercy...he cried like a sparkling begging for the pain to stop..."

I just shook my head of how disinterested I was hearing the bitch talk stupid with me like that. Now...I'm starting to act like Kamiizumi...I don't show my anger but deep down I'm mad. That's how I'm good at keeping my cool in this situation. Because of this, Airachnid was not expecting to see me calm after her talk.

"You're talk does not phase me nor am I falling for your trickery just so you can get the upper hand." I said rather calm.

As I expected, she lunges at me but Arcee tackles her down as they both stumbled down the hill as I just rolled my optics rather unimpressed of how mad Arcee was.

"What's going on?!" Jack shouted as he got out of the tent.

"We got to go now!" I shouted as I transformed in my vehicle form with holoform on.

Jack gets on my motorcycle as I drove at full speed away from Airachnid while Jack held on tight to prevent himself from falling.

"What's happening?!" He asked in a panic.

"Let's just say someone from Arcee's past has some unfinished business with Arcee and not in a good way either." I said with seriousness.

As I jumped off the edge of the cliff to get to the otherside, I stopped near a tree and saw Airachnid's ship from the distance which made me come up with a plan.

"Jack. I have a plan that might help us on getting rid of our problem." I said as I drove to the ship.

"What do you have in mind?" He asks.

"I'll explain when I get there."

I stopped in front of the ship as Jack got off my motorcycle and went to check on the ship and noticed some energon on the floor of the ship.

"Energon...you plan to...?"

"Yes. Once I lure the enemy here, set her to a blaze." I said as I activate my stealth camouflage.

"Okay. Hope you know what you're doing..." He sighs.

I look at the edge where I jumped over and sure enough Airachnid was there...with her trademark sadistic grin.

"Hide. Be sure you have something that makes fire and fast before she finds out what's going on." I ordered Jack.

"You got it."

I quietly got to a hiding spot near Airachnid as she jumps over the edge as I hear a dark chuckle coming from her.

"Come out, Dark Blade. You can't hide forever!" She shouted.

Wanna bet, bitch? Okay...let's play. I throw a rock at her and quickly got behind another tree as she shot at the tree thinking I was there.

"Playing games with me? Fine. Be that way. You're only making this worse to yourself." She smirks.

I stood still as she starts walking around the forest trying to find and as she got close to me, her claws were near my face but thankfully didn't touch my face when I quietly moved away from her but...

*SNAP!*

I accidentally snapped a twig making her stop in her tracks...then slowly turns towards me with the most sadistic grin on her face that made me shiver and that it puts the show in shame. I'm not kidding. It's fucking terrifying!

"There you are." She chuckle.

As I deactivated my stealth camouflage, I back flipped away from her and ran to her ship and as I expected, she started chasing me. I pretended like I lost hope when I got in the ship and ugh...she shows up in front of me when I pretended to make a run for it.

"Going somewhere?" She purred.

I back up a bit but she pins me down to the ground...no...I know what you're thinking so stop thinking dirty! Her acid claws scratched my cheek making me winced. She then trails her claws to my spark chamber.

"I'm going to enjoy making you beg for death...just like I did with your brother..."She said with a wide sadistic grin.

This time I smirked knowing I made her a fool.

"NOW!" I shouted.

A lit stick was thrown in the stick as Airachnid sees the energon lit on fire...

"Checkmate..." I chuckled.

(Jack's pov)

I quickly behind cover a tree as a huge explosion triggered in the ship and wondered if Dark made it. I hope he did...

"Dark?! Dark?! Are you alive?! Dark?!"

"Over here..." I heard him from above.

I look up and I see Dark unharmed on a tree branch looking at me. He jumps down next to me and stretches a bit.

"You planned this all along didn't you?" I asked him.

"One of the main things of being a cyber ninja is planning ahead. ...like right about...now..."

Just as he said that he quickly grabs me, side flipped out of the way just avoid something that looked like webs. He's good...

"Nice try, Airachnid. But it takes more than that to outsmart me." Dark said with seriousness.

I look through the fire and there was this femme...a very scary femme...walking through the flame with her spider legs in complete rage.

"I won't be made a fool by you! I'll kill you!" She shouted.

Dark didn't seemed fazed by her rage and I noticed a faint smirk like he was proud of making her mad. Then he said something in Japanese...

"Dare ka hokanohito wa anata ga o shinpai suruhitsuyōgāru monodesu(what you should be worrying about is someone else.)" Dark smirks.

At the same time, Arcee comes out of nowhere and does perfect jump kick to the femme's face knocking the femme far away from us.

"Jack! Dark! Are you alright!?" Arcee said as she rushed towards us.

"Yes. We're fine." Dark said.

"That's a relief."

Suddenly...I hear what sounded like drilling and saw the femme drilling through the ground to escape. As Arcee tried to go after the femme, Dark stopped her.

"Let her go. It won't be the last time we see her."

Arcee glares at Dark but sighs knowing that Dark may be right. We walked away from the burning ship and were on our way out of the forest.

"By the way...Dark. I overheard that femme about your brother...did something happened?" I asked.

Arcee stops to look at Dark and the moment Dark stops on his tracks, he looked emotionless again.

"He isn't entirely my brother but what you humans call adopted. We treat each other like brothers though if that makes any sense..."

"I understand, Dark. Seen that before with people around Nevada." I said.

He was silent for a second then sighs.

"During the war, my brother was held captive by that femme named Airachnid. Tortured him just so the cons could find me...and my neutral comrades...he was tough though and didn't gave her the location but then it got worse. She nearly killed him with torture tools she kept with her but I got him out with a distraction and managed to treat his wounds once we got away. However...his sanity was something else that would take a long time to recover..."

I covered my mouth in shock of horrifying that was...sounded like something from the Vietnam War...but...probably worse.

"Wow...I'm so sorry I asked..." I said with a apologetic tone.

Dark looks at me with an emotionless look and at first he would get angry but he just still looked emptionless.

"It's okay...you didn't know...come on...Optimus must be worried about us." He said as he looked away from me and kept on walking.

"Couldn't agree more." Arcee said as she followed Dark.

Looks like there's more to this guy that meets the eye...


	5. My brother, Death Blade

Chapter 5

(Dante's pov)

11:30 pm.

I was on the rooftop of base to calm myself after that little fight with Airachnid when I hear Arcee walk behind me.

"Hey...are you alright? Optimus wanted me to check on you." She says with worry.

"Yeah...just calming myself after that fight with Airachnid." I sighed.

"You were so calm when you fought her. You didn't seem mad at all."

I looked at Arcee with an emotionless look on my face then looked back on the sky.

"I was angry but I kept my cool about it...unlike you. If it's one thing I learned as a sparkling is never show your anger to your enemy. You're just giving the enemy an advantage to defeat you..."

She stayed quiet again then sighs...then walks next to me.

"I know what you're going to say next, Arcee. That I shouldn't get in your way when dealing with Airachnid but what you planned to do was almost risking Jack's life."

"You think I don't know that?" She growled.

"You ask me. From what I saw you don't seem like you know. ...look. don't take my words of me putting you down. I'm concern of the kids safety as you are, Arcee, But blindly rushing through danger is not something you don't want to do...understood?" I said with seriousness.

"Yeah. I hear ya." She sighs.

I was silent for a second as I looked at the stars from the sky probably to think of something to talk about.

"I hope my brother is still alive." I said.

"You really think he's alive?" She asks me.

"That's what I'm hoping. That's why tomorrow I will begin my search for him or any of my neutral comrades that will join our cause. I'll let Optimus know tomorrow so he doesn't freak out what I'm doing." I said as I headed back inside.

"Well...I wish you luck on your search." I heard Arcee say.

I stopped for a second and looked at Arcee with a smile.

"Thanks."

I walk back to my quarters and laid down on my berth to recharge.

Primus shows up in my dream like he said he would to check on how I was doing.

"Hello, child. How is your progress?" I hear Primus ask me.

"Stressful. I managed to join the Autobots and had to deal with Airachnid as my first assignment." I sighed.

"Yes...the former Decepticon interrogator. Be careful...I fear she will return to finish you off if she sees you again."

"I know...it won't be easy when we do meet again and it sure won't be easy to eliminate."

"The Autobots won't like it if you kill someone in cold blood." He said as he narrowed his optics.

"That's funny. They've killed numerous Decepticons and you're telling me that's cold blooded? Primus. That doesn't make any sense. I can understand murder is a bad thing but killing soldiers in the battlefield is a different story."

He seemed to be in some thought for a second cause of the way how he looked away...when he looks back at me, he seems to know what I'm getting at.

"You care about Arcee, do you?"

I completely blushed real hard as I look down at the ground knowing that he was right. I care for Arcee and I don't want her to suffer the loss of her comrades she calls family.

"We'll discuss this later. Tomorrow is a big day as you humans say." Primus said as he vanished.

The next morning...I told Optimus that I will look for any of my neutral comrades before the cons get a hold of them in the desert of Jasper, Nevada however as much I wanted to go alone to avoid attention but Optimus suggested I be with Arcee in case things got out of hand so I allowed her to accompany me on my search for the neutrals to join the Autobots.

"I'm picking up a signal...rather faint too. Probably in danger." I said with a worry tone.

"Then we better hurry. How close are we?" Arcee asks.

"Just a few clicks north." I said as we rushed to that direction.

As we got there, there was a wounded mech with a katana and a dagger next to him and within a good maybe 2 miles away from us there were alot of dead drones.

"Hey, little brother..." He sees me with a chuckle but hisses in pain.

The hell? Why does he sound like Merle Dixon?

"Oh scrap...Arcee, call Ratchet for a groundbridge and have him prepare the med bay for my brother! Now!" I shouted with genuine worry and panic.

I crouched down in front of him as Arcee was contacting Ratchet.

"Hang in there, brother. Help is on the way."

"Ugh...why do ya worry so much...? It's just a mesh wound..." He groans.

"Bull scrap! You have a wound of the size of an ball that almost hit your spark chamber and you're telling me that's a mesh wound!? Stop acting tough!" I shouted.

He starts grumbling like a child caught in an act as I see the groundbridge activated near me and as I picked him up, I can hear this dude whining like a child so quietly that I was thinking he was getting delirious from losing some energon in his systems. I was so annoyed that I had to knock him out with a pressure point just so I don't hear him complain. Arcee carried the mech's weapons as we rushed through the groundbridge as I quickly put the mech on a medical bed. I left Ratchet treating the mech as I went to my room being so damn worried if he's going to survive.

...it's been 3 hours and I was getting impatient...I was going to storm in there with a panic when Ratchet tells me, he's going to make it and tells me that Death Blade(the mech's name) wanted to talk to me. I walked in the med bay and I see him smiling with a smug look on his face as he looked at me. I was glad that his wound was treated too cause now he doesn't look like he's in pain anymore.

"Hey, Dark. How ya doing?" He asks me.

"I'm fine. What's with the accent? You never talk like that."

"Well excuse me if I'm tryin to blend in with the humans."

He then starts clearing his throat and then sighs.

"Better?" He asks with a Liam O'Brian voice.

"Better." I nod.

"With that out of the way, mind asking me why you're with the Autobots?"

"I can't be hiding all the times, Death. I rather be joining the Autobots than joining with the Cons and you know how Megatron treats his soldiers. Like scrap. Which made me overhear a rumor of Starscream defecting so he can take Megatron's place." I said with seriousness.

"Wow...that bad? I always knew Megatron treats his soldiers bad but I never knew his soldiers can possibly defect him. Anyway I'm not going to judge you. Your choice is your choice but are you sure you can trust them?"

"Yeah. I trust them. You should join us so that we can stop those Decepticons from winning the battle." I said as I smiled a bit.

"...sure. why not? Those aft holes who shot me had it coming...trying to capture me just to lure you from hiding from what I overheard." He sighs.

I got silent...reeeaaaaal silent the moment he said that as my smile turned to a frown. When I was ready to speak, I growled that made Death flinch.

"What?"

"Yeah...they want to capture me just to lure you out so that they can get you. I have no clue why but I didn't want them to harm my little brother."

"I appreciate that but next time stop acting tough. You nearly died back at Cybertron cause of that. twice." I sighed as I looked away.

"Yeah yeah...no need to bring that subject up again." He groaned.

"...get some rest. Optimus might want to talk to you when you recover..."

"Optimus is still alive?" He asks in disbelief.

"Yeah..." I said as I left out of the med bay.

"How is he?" Arcee asks me.

"He'll live. He needs some rest. That's all..." I sighed.

"That's a relief. Judging how you reacted on your brother's condition, you looked really worried."

"I care for him as he cares about me but he does the stupidest things just to act tough sometimes. Other than that, he takes things in the battlefield seriously."

"I see..." Arcee smiles.

"I'll be in my quarters so I can calm down from all the panicking I was having in my quarters. If anything happens, I'll be there." I said as got in my quarters.

What bothers me is why would Megatron have a sudden interest in me? Is it because I'm a triple changer? That could be it...damn this is ridiculous...

(A/N: be sure to check out my recent Beast Wars story, the wolf of the Maximals. Now if you excuse me I'm going to check out the new transformers show my brother tells me about.)


	6. Shocking truth

Chapter 6

(Dante's pov)

It was 10 AM and I was wandering in the desert in my holoform dressed up what looks like an outfit from one of the walking dead comics(Thank you, Miko, for that.) looking for an energon mine to raid and take the energon for the Autobots. (A/N: Look at Glenn Days gone bye edition outfit from the walking dead road to survival to get a sense what I look like.). Yes I know but I have my reasons. Now you're probably shouting right now "Have you lost your mind!? What if a con tries to catch you when they see you?!" Relax. If it's one thing I learned about cyber ninja is that they are one step ahead of their targets.

What felt like hours, I finally found an unclaimed mine near a canyon. But...it wasn't simple. By the time I got to the mine, Soundwave was heading to the mine where I was at in his aerial vehicle form. I hid behind one of the huge energon crystals with my Kunai at the ready as I waited to ambush Soundwave.

To my surprise, he got to the mine real quick and lands right near me and I see Soundwave looking around the mine to check if it was clear but as he got close, I smashed his face with my kunai making a huge crack on his visor as he staggers back away from me. I whistled with amusement as I noticed the damage on Soundwave's visor.

"Surprised?" I laughed a bit.

This of course pissed Soundwave off as his tentacle start coming out with sparks coming out of the tentacles. One of them lunged at me to hit me but I quickly deactivated my holoform and did a high ruffian kick knocking Soundwave away from me once I deactivated my stealth camouflage.

"Predictable." I said with seriousness.

When Soundwave recovered and looking at me for me a bit, he plays a recording that surprised me and maybe you when you hear this...

"Like Sire Like Sparkling." Says a voice of Megatron through the recording.

Yeah. From I'm hearing, Soundwave is telling me that I could be the son of Megatron...as if that didn't angered me enough I take out my nodachi and pointed at Soundwave.

"What are you talking about?! Who is my sire!?" I growled.

He didn't reply...

"Who is it?! Is it Megatron!?"

...He finally responds with faint nod. Son of a bitch...

"You're lying!" I lunged at him with my nodachi.

Of course as expected, Soundwave puts me down the ground with ease as he quickly disarmed me. Yeah...now I see how Megatron nearly lost to Soundwave. He's tough for someone who doesn't talk. No seriously. I thought he was going rip my arms off when he disarmed me. As he attempts to subdue me with his tentacles, Death Blade shows up just in time to kick Soundwave away from me.

"Back off, con!" Death Blade growled.

I quickly got off the ground and got next to Death Blade as I quickly grab my nodachi off the ground. For some odd reason, Soundwave takes a picture of me and Death Blade and then takes off flying.

"Get back here, you coward!" I shouted.

"Whoa! Calm down! What's going on? I never seen you this angry." Death Blade looks at me with shock.

I stood quiet for a second as I sheathed my nodachi with a sigh.

"Turns out the sire that I was looking for was no other than Megatron..." I said with a frown.

Death Blade got dead silent for a minute and then frowns real hard... He was pissed.

"What? Is this a joke?"

"I wish it were but Soundwave played a recording of Megatron's voice saying "Like Sire. Like sparkling." I suspect he saw us during the war when we were going neutral."

"...Maybe. if that's the question, who's your carrier?" Death Blade says with curiousity.

"Good question...I don't know but I pray to Primus she didn't die cause I am going to eliminate Megatron if he harmed her. Sire or not."

Death Blade shook his head knowing he didn't like what he heard and sighs...

"We'll discuss this later. Right now we need to get some of the energon to base before he brings reinforcements."

"...Right."

(Arcee's pov)

"He's been out too long. Do you think he's okay?" Bulkhead asks me.

"I sure hope so. This isn't like him to be late." I said.

The groundbridge opens up as Dark Blade and Death Blade go through the groundbridge with energon. But something was off...Dark is...mad. something did happened. As the groundbridge closed up, Dark puts the energon crystals near the med bay and heads to his room. I couldn't go talk to him when Death Blade stopped me.

"Don't. He's in a lot of stress." Death Blade said with sorrow.

"Something happened?" I ask.

He went silent for a bit then sighs.

"Yeah...Soundwave. my brother got into a fight with Soundwave and Soundwave suddenly tells my brother that Megatron is my brother's sire."

I looked at him with shock as did Bulkhead. Did I heard that right?

"Yeah...I find it hard to believe myself. I have never seen him this angry before so it's best you let him calm down a bit."

Later, I went to Dark's room and I see him looking at the moment I opened the door. It made uneased of somewhat angry he is.

"Come to shun on me? Go ahead. Say it. I won't kill you." He growls.

I looked at him with shock wondering why he would say that.

"Why would I say that? You've been saving our afts from the cons for a long time-"

"But I'm related to that monster of a sire. How could you not hate me?" He asks me with sorrow.

"Because you are not like him. If you were, we would not be talking right now. Sure you may be different but that doesn't mean you're a bad mech."

He looks away from me and faces the wall...then sighs.

"I know...I don't plan to be like him...I don't plan to be part of his army either..."

Come on, Arcee. It's all or nothing. I wrap arms around his waist and he looks a bit surprised.

"You care about me...don't you?" He asks me quietly.

"Yes. I do. Like a family..."

"...Right...as a family. Thanks for the talk...I need to be alone for a bit to calm myself."

"Sure." I said as kissed him on the face.

He immediately blushes and looks away as he cleared his throat.

"Let's keep this a secret between you and I." He said trying to be serious.

"Of course." I said with a smile as I let him go and left out of the room.

That went well...wait...what the pit did I just do? We're just friends! We can't stoop to that level of relationship! Oh Primus...what have I done?

(Dante's pov)

Huh...I didn't think Arcee would calm me down like that. I sat down on my berth as I just couldn't help but smile of what Arcee did. I swear...the things femmes do to calm a mech down.

"A family...I like that..." I chuckled.

Now I see why Marc says I like Arcee so much...


	7. AN: A new transformers game coming out

There's this new transformers game coming out in android and IOS coming soon called transformers: earth wars. Now...from what I saw on the trailer it sort of plays like clash of clans. So seriously it sort of plays it but instead of grunts, it's mostly your favorite iconic transformers with the usual classes like warrior, medic and so on. Now you're asking what "What era of transformers are we looking at?" G1 transformers. I kid you not. G1 transformers are in that game but hey at least our favorite voice actors like Peter Cullen in it so that's a plus. So about the game...from what I saw on the beta gameplay footage from Soo Mungry, you pick a side, the Autobots or the Decepticons. Once you pick a side, the tutorial sort of plays like clash of clans but with the addition of recruiting your favorite iconic transformers from a space bridge with quantum crystals. Leveling up transformers through battle is another neat mechanic of the game if you want them to be the best. And that's all I know. It should come out around Spring so I'm totally looking forward for it that I might do a story for that game. If you see the name, Dark Blade, in the game, you better watch out Cons cause I will destroy you all...


	8. Survivor guilt

Chapter 7

(Dante's pov)

Today I was trying out the new VR program with Arcee that I installed in my room and what was the first thing we were fighting in the VR session? Terrorcons. This was her first time she got to fight one so I begin to show her the ropes...from a distance...on a high tower as my sniping post. Now you're probably thinking I'm being fucked up but I'm the one giving her cover fire in case things get out of hand but hear me out...she doesn't need someone babysitting her all the times if she's learning.

"Remember when you told me that you had partner who "wasn't himself", right?" I asked through the comm link.

" **I don't need to be reminded.** " She sighs through the comm link.

"That's a Terrorcon. I remember dealing with them at Cybertron during the war when Megatron had his servos on dark energon...not a pretty sight when some Autobots were experimented on. As if that wasn't scary enough, they can rip you in shreds if you're not careful. Like a zombie from George Romaro's dead rising."

" **Ugh...don't ever remind of that movie Jack had me watch**." I heard Arcee groan.

That's new. I don't recall hearing Jack and Arcee watching horror movies...

"Anyway...what you described to me was a Terrorcon with a few limps removed. Now I'm going to show you what the Terrorcons me and my brother saw when it has it's limbs attached."

I pushed a button to spawn a Terrorcon of an Autobot grunt in front of Arcee.

" **Primus...** " I hear Arcee gasp.

"Yeah. Terrifying. That thing wasn't an Autobot anymore but a mindless feral beast created by the cons. Thankfully for you, it put it on standby mode so it won't do anything other than to look scary. Okay enough chit chat. I'm going to show you how to deal with it. Now you're thinking "This thing is like a zombie. I can just kill it by removing it's head." Watch what happens when I shot it's head off." I said as I readied my sniper rifle.

I shot the Terrorcon in the head and as it's head got off, it got aggressive.

" **It's still standing!** " Arcee said with fear.

"Right and I got it angry. So then my brother told me "Get rid of it's limbs." and you know what? It works."

To prove my point, I shot the Terrocon's limbs off killing it in seconds.

" **That's because your rifle got some kick that can tear it to pieces.** "

"Actually...that's not the most effective way to kill one. The most effective way is to cut them up in piece. Their armor are extremely frail against blades which makes them easy targets." I said as I pressed a button to spawn another Terrorcon to replace the destroyed Terrorcon.

" **And you sure about this?** " Arcee said as her wrist blades came out.

"Positive. If you're quick on your feet and with fast reaction, you can terminate them with ease."

As expected...once I pushed a button to have the Terrorcon attack Arcee, She starts tearing the Terrorcon to pieces with her wrist blades. And what I think about he action? Fucking. Worth it.

"Now that's the Arcee I know..."

We continued training for maybe an hour or so and called it a day...that's when she suddenly had this hint of guilt when we finished training.

"Still thinking about your partner?"

She nods...fuck...now I know how the survivors from the walking dead feel when they lose someone.

"Survivor's guilt." I sighed.

"Huh?"

"You're not the first to feel this kind of guilt. I've seen people lose their families in situations like wars and unfortunate events that can haunt them for life..." I said as I closed my optics.

Now that I mentioned it...Marc must've felt guilty too when I was killed at that accident...

"Happened to you, huh?" She asks me so sudden.

Damn...she caught on real quick.

"Yeah...though you may not like this cause...this is far worse than losing a partner...I...I lost a friend...he was just a sparkling who was maybe around Miko's age to make it more sad...it was during the war, we tried to to find shelter when a herd of Terrorcons appeared out of no where. We couldn't hold them off...but as we tried to escape...they tore the sparkling to pieces..."

The look on Arcee tells me that it was horrific...

"I couldn't save him...I was in a unbelievable rage that I killed the entire herd of Terrorcons showing no mercy..."

Yeah...whenever I see a kid get murdered in front of me, my mind snaps like Rick Grimes when his kid, Carl, was going to be raped by the claimers. That's how mad I can get...

"Primus...I shoul-"

"It's okay...you didn't know. I hope to Primus that sparkling is in a better place..."

"I'm sure he is..." Arcee gives me a reassuring smile.

"I need to calm myself a bit...I'll talk to you later." I said as I walked to my room.

"Sure thing..."

When I was heading to my room...I was suddenly having a short flashback...

 _"Death Blade, what the pit do you think you doing, huh!? You dumb son of a glitch! The Autobots doesn't give a scrap about you no more! We could've been out of this mess forever!"_

 _"Lucky for you, I got a sharp optic. It's this one. Didn't you see the bite on that pilot? Pit, he was more than halfway turned already!"_

...

 _"You know I got your back..."_

 _"Yeah...I know."_

 _"Pit, I'm the only mech you can ever count on."_

Was Primus giving me a memory? Hm...

" **Hey, Dark. Is Arcee with you?** " I heard Death Blade through my comm link.

"Yeah? Why?" I asked him.

" **Cause I think I'm being followed by a con and I can't shake her**." He said with panic.

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccckkkkkk...there could be only one femme that I know who could look like Arcee. Flamewar...

"Okay, hang tight. I'm coming." I said.

"Trouble?" Arcee asked.

"Seems like it. My brother is being chased by some sort of imposter who looks like you. Guessing it's a con."

"Then we have no time to waste."

I nod as I did a backflip to vanish out of the base...god damn it...Flamewar is in this show and I'm worried she's going to go into a fucking rampage just to find Arcee...

(A/N: I plan to make the story of that new Transformers game: Earth wars probably soon or later once I think of how to start the story so stay tuned for that. As for pairings...I'm still determining that since the game seems to have taken place in the G1 universe.)


	9. AN: Transformers earth wars

Alot of you guys have been begging for the game, Transformers: earth wars so soon. Well according to my friends, you can actually get through Apakpure(which is kind of the reason why people were getting this game so soon even if it wasn't in beta.) It's legit and totally releases free app games from the Google play store. However...I suggest scanning the apps just to be cautious about downloading. You never know something bad happens to your mobile device. Hope that helped to those who kept bugging me on pm for the game.


	10. Meeting an old friend

Chapter 8

(Dante's pov)

As I was rushing to get to Death Blade, I hear fighting near the canyons from below the canyon and I see Flamewar knocking Death Blade some sense into him. This out to be entertaining...

"Now tell me where's Dark Blade!"

Well that's a surprise...why me?

"You know how many mechs that go by that name? You're going to have to be more specific." Death Blade chuckled.

"Let see if I can clarify!" Flamewar growls as she slammed Death Blade's face to the wall of the canyon and threw him away from her.

Death Blade groans as he got up look a bit in pain...

"All right...look...I'm a little jet-legged...how about we-"

He didn't finish when Flamewar punched him in the torso and does a quick kick to his torso and head finishes the combo with sweep kick knocking Death Blade down the ground.

"Have you had enough or do you want to keep being a smart aft?" Flamewar growls more.

Wow...and I thought the voice actress who voiced Flamewar from Transformers Elite(A YouTube series that I just recently watched and the voice actress of Flamewar was hands down was the best actress to do the role of Flamewar.) was insane...she's violent insane...

"Well being a smart aft got me this far in life...why quit now...?" Death Blade chuckled more as he started getting up.

Real smart, dude...okay...enough joking around...I jump in front of Death Blade and did a quick front kick that pushed Flamewar away from me and Death Blade.

"Looking for me?" I frowned.

Now you would think she would flip her shit the moment I kicked her...but nope...she goes...full yandere mode...something I did not want to see...

"Daaark...I finally get to see you..." She purred.

"Do I even know you?" I asked rather confused.

"I was so jealous of how you and Arcee were so close...how you two would always get along with each other..." She said ignoring my question.

Of course...she's a stalker. How can I forget that? Fucking Yandere...

She slowly walks towards me as I got to the defensive with my nodachi at the ready.

"Not another step..." I said with a warning tone.

But she didn't listen...as if right on time, someone fires a sniper bullet at Flamewar making her dodge out of the way.

"I warned you." I sighed.

She just growls as she points her digit at me...

"I will be back...and you will be mine!" She growled as she transformed into a motorcycle and drove off.

Why do the good looking femmes have to be the psychotic and have to be my enemies...?

"Sounds like you have an admirer." Death Blade chuckled more.

"Shut up...I don't even know her and already she's insane for me..." I scowled at him.

I look up at the other side of the canyon to see a femme holding a sniper rifle on her servos...

"Wait here. If Arcee or any of the Autobots get here, tell them I found a comrade..." I said as I vanished in thin air.

Just as I appeared in front of the sniper, the femme looks at me scared. She looked familiar...I think a friend of mine had an OC like this...same appearance as Arcee but has orange and red body paint and has some sort of special sniper rifle. I know I've seen her before but I just can't put my fingers on it.

"Wait! Don't hurt me! I'm in your side!" She panicked.

Rachael?...No way...

"Rachael?" I asked her.

"No way...Dante!? You're here too?!"

Rachael Miramoto. 22 year old Japanese. Well...a 22 year old in a Cybertronian body. My childhood friend back at Conneticut.

"Yeah...I was killed..."

"Oh...I was only warped here when I fell asleep and when I woke up, I was here." She sighed.

"Hey, Blaze! Found help!?" I heard a female voice.

That's the name I was looking for. Blaze. Now I remember. Ironhide and Chromia's kid. If my memory serves me right, she wanted to be a weapon specialist like Ironhide. Oh and a heads up...she has the temper of Chromia and Ironhide combined if pushed her buttons too much.

"Yeah! Someone from the Autobots is here!" Rachael shouted.

Just as she said that, I see the groundbridge open up and see Optimus, Bulkhead and Arcee coming through. I look at Rachael with a smile as she smiled back.

"How would you like it if you became part of team Prime?" I asked her.

"Hyped as I ever be." She chuckled.

"Just the response I wanted to hear..."

(Sorry if this short, the heat in Conneticut strikes again as it makes me lose my focus in writing this story and believe me it's 72°outside today. Anyway, I did the story for Transformers earth wars and I like to thank the people who favorite and followed the story. More support gives me more inspiration to do more chapters. Also special thanks for Samurai of honor Rachael for submitting herself in this story.)


	11. AN: Combiner wars

Femme and Mechs! It comes to our attention that the combiner wars are upon us due to crazy ideas of Machinima and Hasbro studio and it's coming real soon. From I can gather(and this is just a hunch), the series seems based on the G1 universe when the combiner wars first took place. The first episode should be aired now on YouTube and I'm really looking forward on how it will turn and hey...I might come up with a story for the series. But we'll see. In the meantime, I'll try to continue on the story as much as I can if the heat doesn't tire me out.


	12. Unicron is after me!

*A/N: Thank you for your patience, guys. Also a huge thank you to the people following and favoriting this story. Remember. More support inspires to do more. Now...on to the story.*

Chapter 9

(Dante's pov)

I had to talk to Rachael(who is currently Blaze.) to my quarters (thankfully the room was soundproof meaning no one can hear what's going on in my quarters once the door is closed and locked.) to tell her my situation.

"So Primus brought you back to life after that car accident you had, huh? That's...shocking. I got here cause I was warped through a TV monitor for some odd reason. Guess Primus wanted me to help you." She said as she sat down on the ground.

"Maybe. If that's the case, I'm glad he did. Thanks by the way. Flamewar was being a complete yandere when she saw me. I mean wow...I always knew her to be a psycho but seeing her act like that gave me the chills."

"Wow...I know she's a stalker and all but I never thought she took an interest in you." She said rather surprised of the information.

"Yeah...I rather have a relationship with Arcee than Flamewar."

Whoops...

"Ah...I see what's going on. You are Arcee are getting close." Blaze smirks.

"Don't jump to conclusions, femme. I take my time when it comes to that." I said with seriousness.

"Okay. Sheesh. Anyway, I got this message from Windblade."

"Windblade? We haven't met before." I said rather suspicious.

"Not according to this message." She said as she took out a data pad from her subspace.

She gives me the data pad and as I start to read it...it kind of shocked me of how Windblade knows me. It says "Dark Blade. I have sent this message to your friend, Blaze, to let you know that I'm still alive...I hope you still are too after that attack from the Terrorcons...I haven't heard from you since and I was beginning to think you were Primus forbid died or...turned into one of them. I hope we get to meet again.

-Your friend...Windblade"

"At least Windblade didn't add love in it. That would be awkward." I sighed.

"No kidding." Rachael giggled.

"Well...as much I want to talk more...I need to recharge. I'm gonna need the energy for missions." I said as I got to my berth.

"Okay, Dark." Rachael said as she got off the ground and headed out of my quarters.

"If anything comes up, let me know." I said as I laid down on my berth.

"You got it." She said as she left.

As she left, Primus showed up in my dream and he seems...upset. could it be why I wasn't able to contact him? Oh yeah...that's something I forgot to mention. I've been trying to contact him several times but no answer. Well...what Primus is about to tell me...horrified me.

"Primus! Where were you? I tried to contact you but you didn't show up." I asked him with concern.

 _ **"My apologies, Dark Blade. I had a...talk with my brother."**_

Unicron...fuck...or as I like to call him "Satan". If you done some religious history and done some comparison on Primus and Unicron, then you can tell what I'm getting at.

"What happened?" I asked.

 _ **"My brother was furious that I took you before he could. If he would to take you...it would not be pleasant..."**_

"Okaaaay...care to be specific?" I asked rather curious.

 _ **"How do I put it shortly...? You would possibly be the next Megatron but...he would manifest your body as you submit to his control."**_ He sighs.

Shit...just like in Predacon rising...Unicron controlled Megatron's dead body as Megatron would submit to his control...god...if he tried to do that to me...I don't think I can stop his control...

" _ **But I know my brother well. He won't give up without a fight. If he shows up instead of me...that means he has defeated me. fight his control...he will back off but may come back when he comes up with a new strategy. Be weary of him...he will be watching you."** _ He warns me.

Damn...that's going to ruin my day...

"By the way...did you bring Rachael here?" I asked him.

 _ **"Yes. I thought it would be a good idea to send someone you trust to help you."**_

"That was a smart idea. She has some knowledge that can help us both win this war." I smiled.

He smiles back but quickly frowns when darkness started to approach...I know this darkness all too well...Unicron.

 _ **"He's coming. You have to go. Now."**_ Primus warns me.

I was going to say something when I heard what almost made me piss myself when Unicron said this.

 _ **"PRIMUS! WHERE IS MY VESSEL!? I CAN FEEL HIS PRESENCE NEARBY!"** _ Unicron shouted furiously.

Without wasting time, I hauled ass out of there and managed to escape as Primus and Unicron were duking it out. I hope Primus wins this one...

I wake up panting in fear as I see Rachael looking at me with shock.

"Whoa there, Dark. What happened?" She asked me with concern.

I covered my faceplate for a bit and looked at Rachael with fear...I told her that I saw Unicron in my dream and that he was going to control my body...

"Wow...Thank Primus he didn't get you." Rachael sighed in relief.

"Yeah...so what's up?"

"Your brother wanted to tell you that he scouted an energon mine and wants us to raid it." She said as she loaded her rifle.

"Okay. I'm in. But if we are going in there, we don't want to be using firearms. Fire with energon is a bad combination." I warned her as I got off my berth and took my nodachi.

"Hey...I didn't make this rifle for nothing. Watch."

She turns her rifle into a red great sword as she places it on her back. Hmm...the design reminds of something from Monster Hunter but I can't remember what it reminds me of...it'll come back to me...somehow...

"Pretty neat huh?" She smirks.

"Nice. But you haven't seen what my nodachi can do." I said as I headed out of my quarters.

"Oh? Do tell."

"That's a surprise." I smirked.

We drove out to the energon mine and waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike...

"You guys in position?" Death Blade whispered.

"Yup." Rachael whispered.

"Ready." I nod.

"Good...cause here they come..."


	13. Sergio the orphan child

Chapter 10

 _ **"We're running out of energon..."**_

 _ **"Is it safe to even look for energon?"**_

 _ **"I don't know...the war is still waging on and trying to look for supplies is risky."**_

 _ **"Especially when both factions are looking for neutrals."**_

 _ **"Right...but it's a risk I'm willing to take for us to survive."**_

 _ **"Hmm..."**_

 _ **"Death...keep an on Sparky. I'm gonna look for energon."**_

 _ **"Be careful, brother..."**_

(Dante's pov)

"Ready?" I whispered.

"Ready." Rachael whispered.

"Always ready." Death Blade chuckled quietly.

"Okay. On 3. 1. 2.-"

"Wait." Death Blade hissed.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Look."

I look through my scope and I see Thunderblast holding a child on her servo as the kid(who I assume is maybe 10 years old.) screams in panic. It sickened me that Thunderblast finds it amusing to torment a poor kid like that.

"Change of plans. Save the kid and get out of here." I grit my dentas.

"But the energon..."

"And let the cons have their way with kid? Not on my watch...I'm not going to repeat the incident from the war and sure as pit not going let the poor kid's life be taken away into something sinister. I'm going to sneak in there, get the kid out of there and we get out." I said as I turned my sniper rifle as a nodachi as I activated my camouflage.

"Be careful." Rachael says with worry.

"Be sure to cover me." I said as I jumped in the air and landed somewhere near the mine quietly.

"Such a cute little boy! I hope I get to keep you!" Thunderblast giggles as the little boy starts squirming.

Uugggghhhh...sounds like that actress from Transformers Elite who voiced Thunderblast(who I swear to Primus sounds like Pinkie Pie from MLP.) and it's just as annoying hearing it now. To save myself the headache, I quickly(but quietly) rushed to get the kid out of Thunderblast's grip(in a nano sec) and rushed back to Rachael and Death Blade as they gave me suppressing fire while the drones kept shooting at me. Thunderblast was in a huff but Death Blade knocked her down with a single shot to the chest.

"Get the Ground Bridge ready, Ratchet!" Rachael shouted in her comm link.

As the Ground Bridge opened up, the little boy says...

"Please don't hurt me..." The boy whimpers.

He's scared out of his mind...he thinks I'm going to hurt him...poor kid...

"Don't worry, kid. I'm one of the good guys. Like those robots in TV shows." I said quietly.

I felt like hitting myself for saying that cause I felt I like I blew my cover but...That seemed to calm the boy down cause he looks at me with a bit of a surprise look on his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah...hold on tight." I said as me, Rachael and Death Blade went through the Ground Bridge.

As we went back to back, Ratchet looked...annoyed. but I ignored him as I looked at the kid with concern.

"You okay?" I asked the boy.

"I'm a little...dizzy. but I'm okay." He smiles a little.

"Another child?! Why do-"

Ratchet shuts up and backs off immediately as I gave him a nasty glare that I didn't want to hear it.

"What happened?" I heard Optimus ask me as he approaches us.

"We were going to raid on a energon mine when one of the cons found this boy in the mine. We rescued him and we escaped unscathed." Death Blade sighs.

"I don't even want to think what would happen if we didn't save him in time." Rachael said.

"Hmm..." Optimus hums with concern.

2 hours later

Optimus assigned me as the boy's guardian to be sure no harm were to come to him which I'm OK with (and so that I don't have to hear Ratchet's bitching and moaning.). The problem was...does this kid have a family and if so...? What was he doing wandering alone without parent supervision?

As the boy sat down on the couch, I walked to him as he looks at me with a smile.

"What's your name?" I asked the boy.

"My name is...Sergio."

"Hi, Sergio. My name is Dark Blade." I smiled.

"Hi." He smiles.

"Do you have parents?" I asked him.

He gets sad...oh great...

"No...I ran away from an orphanage." He says quietly.

"Oh...sorry."

"It's okay..."

So he's a runaway orphan...that's unexpected.

"So what were you doing in the mine?" I asked him with worry.

"I wanted to take one of the small ones like a jewelry when that crazy robot grabbed me off the ground."

I thought the same thing when I was a kid...I used to thought energon were just crystals that could be used for some sort of magic jewelry.

"Sergio...those weren't normal crystals. Those were energon. Me and the other robots here use them as fuel to keep us moving and we use them for our weapons."

He looks at me curious and seems intrigued to learn more...

"So you just use crystals?"

"No...we process them into fluids like liquid water. That's how we use energon." I chuckled.

"So those cubes you were drinking from were..."

"Energon." I nod.

"Can I drink it?" He suddenly asks me.

"No. It's dangerous for humans like you. You know car oil?" My optics went wide for a bit.

"Yes." He nods.

"It's that dangerous."

"Oh..."

"By the way...there's some people I want you to meet. They are kids like you and I'm sure they love to meet you."

"Will they be my friend?"

"Of course, Sergio." I nod with a smile.

He gives me a heart warming smile as I couldn't help myself but smile too.

(Death Blade's pov)

"I have never seen your brother smile like that." Optimus said with curiousity.

"He has a soft spot for kids who are about that boy's age. He would play with them and would even talk to them despite my brother being anti-social but most of all...he is extremely protective for them. Primus...if he was still alive maybe Dark wouldn't look so sad all the times."

"Who?"

"...There was this sparkling during the war...we found him crying under his dead sire and carrier where the Decepticon seekers bombed his home. We took him in and he was like...a little brother we always wanted. His smile always made Dark smile and they would play games to get the horrors of the war. ...that changed when the Terrorcons attacked...we were out numbered and when Dark went to take the sparkling to safety...the Terrorcons tore him to pieces...Dark went to an uncontrollable rage and killed all of the Terrorcons without remorse...he wasn't himself after that..."

"I'm sorry for your loss..."

"It's okay...just to warn you now. Dark will be protective for the boy and can be violent if something serious happens to the boy."

"I will keep that in mind..." Optimus nods.

*Sorry for the huge hiatus. Got to worked up on my other stories that I forgot about this one. Anyway...good news! A new Transformers game coming out this spring. It's called Transformers forged to fight. It has Transformers from different eras like the Bayverse era, the beast wars era and generation 1 Transformers. It may seem like a marvel champion contest copy and paste but it has all the Transformers abilities you need to win a fight(you can shoot and go in vehicle form to totally mess up your foes.). I'm so hyped for the game that I wish it came out already. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try my best to continue this chapter as much as I can.*


End file.
